Daily Prompts
by CodeForConfession
Summary: The entire month of January, a new prompt everyday. A raw and unedited collection of writing. Ratings and category vary with each entry. Sundays are reflection days, so no entries then. Enjoy!
1. January 1st

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated T, mature situations.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Afterglow

* * *

_Definition_: A broad high arch of whitish or rosy light appearing in the sky due to very fine particles of dust suspended in the high regions of the atmosphere. An afterglow may appear above the highest clouds in the hour of deepening twilight, or reflected from the high snowfields in the mountain regions long after sunset. The particles produce a scattering effect upon the component parts of white light. Commonly used to refer to the pleasant, "cuddly" feelings remaining after the main effects of the drug MDMA (ecstasy) have worn off. – wikipedia(DOT)com

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

The rhythmic sounds hummed against the side of my face, lulling me into a sleepy state. The warm skin I was pressing up against and the piles of thick blankets covering us didn't help either.

The only think keeping me awake at this moment was the cool, unfamiliar weight resting on my left ring finger.

An involuntary smile made its way on my lips as I thought about the two carat ring nestled on my hand where it would stay for the rest of my life.

My eyes slid open, wanting to look at the former Mrs. Masen's ring. I studied the intricate designs woven along the platinum band, observing as it formed the prongs holding the three diamonds in place, as well as the six side stones.

It was easily the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

Sighing softly, I tilted my hand, enjoying the way the sunlight caught and flickered off the facets of the stones, easily eye-catching.

I've been engaged for three hours.

I am now, as of 2 a.m. on December 25th, the future Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. The **afterglow** of a beautiful proposal was still making me emotional, tears forming in my eyes at even the thought of the Adonis beneath me.

The slow, even breaths his chest drew my attention to the face of my fiancée.

I gazed at his facial features, taking in his strong jaw line and perfectly straight nose, the dark auburn lashes pressed flush against his high, angular cheek bones. His full, pouty lips were slightly parted as he breathed deeply.

Reaching my hand up, I brushed away the bronze fringe that fell over his eye lids, covering those entrancing emerald green eyes.

I smiled down at his sleeping form, completely in love and cherishing these precious moments.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's not very long or good but this is the first thing that popped into my mind. I have pictures of the ring and the image that helped inspire this piece on my profile. Thanks for the read!


	2. January 2nd

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: Rated T for language

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Feisty

* * *

My hands clenched in my lap, fingers stiff and nails digging into my skin. I glared down at the woman next to me, watching as she cheered on her son - the same boy who had just knocked down _my_ little Cody.

The big-breasted blonde stood up suddenly, throwing her hands into the air and screaming with joy. Shaking my head with disgust at her over enthusiasm, I turned back in time to watch Cody kick the soccer ball in another direction, his messy bronze hair ruffling as the wind blew.

He looked over at me then - his green eyes wide with excitement, a grin on his cute face as he waved quickly before running back down the field as fast as his little feet would carry him.

I sighed wistfully, cherishing the moments when he wanted to be hugged, kissed, and acknowledged in public by his mom. I knew those days would end once he grew older, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy them while they lasted.

Cody was now five years old. Our little miracle baby. After the miscarriage - caused by the car accident six years ago - the doctors weren't sure we would be able to have another child. It wasn't until my friends had forced me to take a pregnancy test seven months after the accident, that we found out we were pregnant again - with Cody.

The blonde bimbo next to me stood up again, cheering on her boy as he tripped another player. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another woman turn to look at us, her eyes shooting daggers at the airhead. I couldn't agree with her more.

I eyed Blondie with disdain before forcing my eyes away and back to my son. He ran with hid team, catching up to the kid with the ball, coincidentally the nut-job's boy, and stole the ball away from him, his foot catching the boy's leg and knocking him down in the process.

This time it was my turn to stand up, and even though I felt sad and concerned for the boy as he fell in the mud, I cheered on my Cody. Smiling and yelling as he took control of the ball and kicked it down the field, stopping a ways before the goalie and shooting it into the corner of the net.

Half of the stands stood up to cheer, whistling and yelling in support of Cody's team. I took the opportunity to smile smugly down at Blondie, who looked stunned, and resumed the celebration of the goal.

Cody's team mates ran up to him, giving him high-fives and pats on the back. He turned his gaze to me again, his smiled making him look exactly like my husband, Edward. I waved gently, tears forming in my eyes at his ecstatic expression.

Life could not get more perfect.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you all enjoyed that! It's actually a mini-moment from my story that is not published yet, Eternal Devotion. I can't wait to finish the first five chapters so I can start posting. I have two and a half chapters done so far. I'm working on that and this. The youtube video that prompted this entry is posted in my profile. Thanks for reading!


	3. January 4th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Original

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated K

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Image Inspiration

After looking at the photo below, make a list of ten words that immediately come to mind and write a poem using at least five of them.

**

* * *

Ten Words**:

_Scenic_

_Tree_

_Open_

_Photographic_

_Nature_

_Mountains_

_Green_

_Shade_

_Crooked_

_Unique_

_

* * *

_

The lush **trees** induce **shadows**,

Blink out existence of **nature**.

The wild-life scurries about.

*

The **open** landscape glows,

Attracting those capturing **photographs**.

**Mountains**, a **scenic** sight.

*

Clear, blue skies brighten,

Peace envelops wanderers,

And memories made.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know how many poems I'll actually do because I don't really think they turn out that good. But let me know what you think of it anyways. Maybe it makes sense to others besides me. :) The image that inspired this is on my profile. Enjoy!


	4. January 5th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated K

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: sand, priest, shovel, crinkle, and yellow

* * *

His hand felt warm in mine, the cool metal of his new wedding band pressing against my knuckle. I glanced over at him, smiling when our eyes met and looking back down quickly.

I watched the white **sand** as it ran between our toes, soft and squishy, molding to our feet. The water washed up then, coming up to our ankles and smoothing out the foot prints behind us. The **sand** under us now **crinkled**, breaking apart as it dried and we continued to walk along the shores of the Bahamas.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him bring my hand up to his mouth, placing a soft open-mouthed kiss on the back.

My eyes moved over to him, watching as light from the sun caught his ring and it flashed. I smiled. I had seen the many bikini-clad women eyeing him. He looked good, I'm not denying it, but he's mine now. Taken – for the rest of his life.

He looked over and smiled at me from under his lashes, which always made me weak in the knees. I could tell he hadn't noticed the stares he was attracting, or if he did, he never gave them any mind.

I smiled back at him, my breathing faltering at the look in his eyes. Desire.

"Momma! Momma!" Something small slammed into my legs, nearly knocking me over if it wasn't for Edward's grasp on my arm. He steadied me, keeping me upright as we both looked down at the curly bronze hair of our six year-old daughter, Callie.

She smiled up at us, her emerald green eyes, exactly like Edward's, bright with happiness.

"Momma! Daddy! Come look what I made!" she yelled, quickly turning and running back off in the direction of a sand castle.

Edward and I shared a brief look, both grinning at the other and following after her. She waved at us as we neared, beaming at us while presenting her creation.

I watched as Edward bent down and examined it from every angle, picking up her little **yellow shovel** to make the edges a little more even.

She observed him, her eyes narrowing and her fingers coming up to her chin comically. She got that look from her Grampa Masen. He always posed just like that when he thinking hard about something. He used to be a **priest**, though he's been retired after working for forty years, he and Elizabeth still attend the church he used to preach at, always welcomed back with friendly faces.

Edward raised the tiny shovel up with a flourish, proclaiming the castle perfect before reaching for Callie and hugging her close to him. I smiled at them and watched them interact – laughing and rolling around. Our perfect little family.

I place a hand on my slightly swollen stomach, five months along – our second child was growing rapidly and beginning to kick. We were soon-to-be a family of four.

* * *

**A/N**: This is another mini-moment from my multi-chapter fic, Eternal Devotion. I can't wait to get it published! All this writing future scenes is making me want to crank out some chapters! I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for reading!


	5. January 6th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated T for adult, dark themes

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Devastation

* * *

My feet were sore, my body ached, and I was exhausted. Why I had let Alice drag me out for four hours of shopping when I'm seven months pregnant, I'll never know.

And Edward.

He knows I hate shopping. Why didn't he defend me? Tell Alice I wasn't up for shopping because the pregnancy made me tired beyond belief?

The pregnancy.

Chris. Our little son, Christopher Andrew Masen.

I'm still in awe that we are having a little boy together. I knew Edward always wanted a son, and now I'm giving it to him. Callie was already in love with her baby brother. My life couldn't be any more perfect.

A throat clearing echoed in foyer, alerting me to someone's presence. I knew from the tingling sensation in my stomach that it was my husband. No one else could make me feel that way.

I turned around, a grin on my face, to see him simply beamed at me. He walked over, pulling me into a hug, cradling my head to his shoulder.

Breathing in his scent, I pressed my cheek against his neck, placing a soft kiss on the sensitive skin.

I could feel the stress of my day melting away the longer he held me.

"I have a surprise for you," he murmured into my hair, placing a light kiss on my head.

"Surprise?" I asked skeptically. He knew I hated surprises. "Okay…"

"Come on." He tugged on my hand, pulling me towards the stairs. Leading me up, he guided me down the hall.

His hand came up and covered my eyes suddenly, cutting off my vision. "Edward!"

"It's a surprise, Bella," he scolded lightly, still leading me forward. I heard a door open and was immediately assaulted with the smell of fresh paint. What on earth could he have painted?

"Ready?" he asked me, his voice strained with excitement.

I nodded my head against his hand, ready to see what he was so excited about.

His hand left my face and my eyes fluttered open. I blinked them a few more times to be sure of what I was looking at.

The room was painted a beautiful royal blue that contrasted wonderfully with the beige carpet. A wallpaper border went around the top of the walls, decorated with sail boats and various marine animals.

Someone had drawn a muriel on the left wall of what looked to be an underwater coral reef. There were a variety of tropical fish, a few octopuses, star fish, and even a shark, all mixed in with the seaweed and coral.

A gorgeous mahogany crib stood across from the door, designed with royal blue sheets, covered in sailboats, perfectly matching the room.

There was a rocking chair in the left corner, the dark wood matching the crib and the changing table on the opposite wall.

A nursery.

My eyes immediately began to fill with tears as I walked towards the crib, resting my hand on the rail and looking into it.

Everything was perfect.

I turned back to Edward, seeing him lean against the door frame, watching my reaction with cautious eyes.

"Do you like it?" His voice was low, wary with nerves. He did this for us. How could I have made him nervous of my reaction? I immediately felt guilty.

I walked over to him, snaking my arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss his lips firmly.

Pulling away after a few seconds, I looked deep into his eyes so he could read my sincerity and smiled. "I love it."

xXxXx

My left hand rested on my now eight months protruding abdomen as I drove, my wedding rings flashing in the sun light.

We had run out of eggs and I couldn't finish baking my cake without it. It was June. Edward's birthday was tomorrow and I made his cakes every year, this year was no different.

I pulled up to a red light, stopped and pulled out my phone to check my messages. The hard nudge within me made me smile and rub the area. Chris was active again. I continued to massage the spot where he kicked and read a few e-mails before the light was green again. I put my phone down and hit the gas again, rolling through the intersection.

Something slammed into the passenger side of my car, jerking me sideways. My head hit the glass hard, the air bag deploying and shoving me back in the seat. The last thing I remember hearing was the screeching of brakes and the crunching of metal on metal before everything went black.

xXxXx

The first sound I heard upon awaking was an annoying beeping sound. Consistent and loud, it rang through my ears, making my headache that much worse.

A smell of hand sanitizer and bleach permeated my nose as I realized where I was. The hospital.

I tried to bring my left hand up to my face but it was held down by something tugging on the back of my hand. My eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly to try and adjust to the blinding lights above me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded off to my right, his hand clutched mine tightly, sweaty and firm. I hadn't even noticed it.

My eyes opened all the way to take in his pale face, cheeks glazed with fresh tears. He brought my hand up away from my stomach to kiss it and that's when I noticed.

I snatched my hand away to feel around my smaller abdomen, pressing gently and rubbing around the bump. My gaze went back to him, eyes widened in alarm. Where was my baby?

His face crumpled, tears leaking down his cheeks again. I stared horrified, watching as he shook his head ever so slightly and collapsed back in the chair, his head coming down to rest on the bed by my hand.

My eyes never left the back of his head as a numb feeling took over, paralyzing me with fear and grief.

We had lost Christopher.

**

* * *

A/N**: Once again... part of my Eternal Devotion world... I know it's sad but I hope you like it anyways? Maybe? Thanks for reading.


	6. January 7th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated K

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Pride

* * *

"I now give this award as his third for Forks General Top Doctor in the Pediatrics Department. He is also winner of the Physician of the Year Award for the last three consecutive years. Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, Doctor Edward Masen!"

Applause rang throughout the dinner hall, the sound surrounding us, amplified by the seats all filled with medical staff. The annual Forks General Banquet.

Edward leaned over to press a soft kiss to my cheek before standing and making his way to the front, waving at a few people as he went.

I sighed wistfully, beaming at his public display of affection which he rarely showed. We didn't want Callie to feel like I was replacing her mother, to grow up resenting me. We had been dating for the past year, our one year anniversary this upcoming Saturday. He said he had something planned but refused to even hint at what it could be.

He continued on up the stage, straightened his tie and walked up to the podium, shaking the CEO of Forks General before he turned and smiled at everyone.

They hadn't told him he won so he hadn't prepared a speech, but he was a charismatic guy, easily able to make up speeches on the spot.

His gaze caught mine and he winked quickly before turning back to the podium to talk. I glowed with **pride** as he stood up there, talking and captivating people with his smooth words. He looked over at me a few times, smiling each time he did. His obvious love for me completely melted my heart.

* * *

**A/N**: It's incredibly short but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Tomorrows will be longer. Enjoy!


	7. January 8th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated K

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Bathtub

* * *

The red lights flashed in front of me again for the third time in five minutes. I seriously considered just slamming on the gas and rear ending them. But of course that would just land me in court, or worse, jail.

I sighed angrily, putting my elbow on the window ledge and my chin on my hand. After a grueling day at the hospital, I just wanted to get home. But I guess that's what I get for working as a nurse – long hours, lots of overtime, and no breaks.

It was always rewarding to work as a nurse, just highly demanding. Helping people was what I always wanted to do – to take care of others when they couldn't take care of themselves. I knew the job would take up a lot of my time, which would be fine if I hadn't just give birth six months ago.

Sure, Edward's parents were there during the day when he worked and he was there evenings, but I'm her mother. I want to be there for her as much as I can, enjoy her while she's growing into a toddler.

And working these twelve hour shifts just wasn't going to cut it. I was going to have to talk to my boss about reducing my hours, maybe to a maximum of eight hours a day. Jane, my boss, understood my predicament and was usually good at working things out with me.

I just needed to talk to my husband about it as well, explain where I was coming from and what I was going to do. We always talked to each other when the other was having problems. That was one of the things I loved about our relationship. We were very honest with each other, an open communication. It made everything about us flow that much easier.

A growl escaped my lips when the car in front of me slammed on their brakes again. I dropped my arm and peeked over my shoulder, making sure there wasn't anyone in the lane next to me before passing them on the freeway.

Some of these people in Seattle, Washington are scared of driving in the rain. You think they'd be used to it since it practically rains all the time, but there are always those few who, like that one, hit their brakes i_all the time_/i.

I flipped on the radio to help distract me from the pent up anger and placed both hands on the steering while, trying to enjoy the rest of my hour drive home.

xXxXx

Finally at nine-thirty at night, an hour and fifteen minutes after my shift ended, I was pulling into the driveway of our house. I shut the engine off and just sat in the driveway with my eyes closed, trying to collect my thoughts before I went and spoke to Edward.

Once I felt calm enough, I grabbed my purse and headed into the house. I stepped out of my shoes and hung up my coat before setting my purse down on the table near the door.

"Edward?" I called out, wanting him to bring my baby girl to me. Of course, she could be sleeping already. I felt myself frowning at the thought, but immediately smiled as I heard her squealing laughter coming from the left side, most likely the bathroom based on the echoing.

Turning, I walked quickly over there but stopped short of the doorway. I could hear Edward murmuring to her, soft and quiet despite the loud splashes I knew she was issuing. I grinned at the sound, falling in love with my husband all over again.

Deciding I had done enough eavesdropping, I gently pushed open the bathroom door and my heart faltered at the sight. There they were – her sitting in the **bathtub**, surrounded by bubbles and splashing away merrily, her brownish-auburn curls darkened with water and her bright green eyes lit up with happiness.

Edward's back was to me as he filled up a little cup, supporting her back and neck with a hand as he poured the water slowly over her head, washing out the baby shampoo. He obviously hadn't heard me calling or come in as he continued to talk to our baby.

"There's a good girl. You're doing so well! Wait till Mommy comes home and sees you all clean and sparkly, smelling pretty." He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead, his bronze head bowing down and pulling back, drawing her attention to his face. "You'll always be a Daddy's little girl, right? No dating boys until you're thirty and try your best in school, maybe even sports."

She gurgled up at him, slapping her arms down again, making the water jump up onto Edward's clothes.

"Hey, now. Daddy's already had a shower today, this is your time." He filled up another cup and rinsed off her head again. I watched as her eyes closed and she spluttered a little when the water ran over her mouth. He chuckled at her grimace before running his free hand over her head.

My smile widened even further as I enjoyed their interaction. She really was a Daddy's girl. The thoughts from earlier had vanished, we could talk about them later. For now, I just wanted to watch them, my perfect little world.

* * *

**A/N**: This one's quite a bit longer than yesterday and I think it's incredibly cute. This one is also dedicated to only reviewer: EagleGirl12. Thanks for taking the time to review each of my chapters! Enjoy!


	8. January 9th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated M for medical trauma and language, graphic – please read at your discretion

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Pulse

* * *

Today was a good day. It started off with my now two year old daughter, Lizzie, giving me a big, wet kiss on my cheek. Our little family had come a long way in a year and a half. Besides Lizzie growing up, I had quit my previous job as they were unable to work with the hours I wanted; figures. I obtained the job here at Harborview Medical Center only a month after leaving the other place – the best move I ever made.

Everything was going wonderful here. The hospital was clean and well staffed – the staff had been very friendly and welcoming. The pay was great, the hours perfect for raising a newborn, and perks that came with working for a large facility.

I walked into Harborview this morning, a hand firmly planted on my still flat stomach and headed straight for the emergency department. We had only just found out I was ten weeks pregnant the other day, making this our second little miracle. I hoped it was a boy this time around. Girls were nice but I had always wanted a son.

A tiny boy to call my own – the very thought made me smile. I made my way around the front desk, collecting my badge and swiping in before grabbing some charts to get my day started.

xXxXx

"Could have your attention please? Code Blue, ICU, Room 3516. Code Blue, ICU, Room 3516. Code Blue, ICU, Room 3516."

I immediately jumped into action. Everyday there was a Code team, made up of four nurses – two from the emergency room and two from intensive care – and two doctors – one from each department. Today was my day to be on the team.

Dropping everything, I ran with the other nurse and doctor up to the specified room where everything was complete chaos. People running around, some trying to get him hooked up to a heart monitor, one doctor stood at the head of the bed, trying to intubate him while another shouted out orders for an amp of Epinephrine.

"He's a John Doe, age approximately 25-30 years old, brought in early this morning from a possible hit and run. He had sustained multiple contusions and lacerations to his face and the rest of his body, a cracked skull, broken hip and bilateral femurs, lacerated liver and spleen, massive internal bleeding – including the brain and abdominal cavity. No one has reported him missing or identified him, we have no medical history and it is unknown if he has any drug allergies."

Chelsea, an ICU nurse, rattled off to everyone as they entered, reading from his chart. Samantha, the other ICU nurse, was standing at chest level, pausing compressions so the doctor could get the tube in his throat and the other was search the crash cart for the medication.

I felt Heidi, the other ER nurse, bump past me to get in on the action and yet I stood there, stunned. My eyes widened as they took in the man's appearance. I had never frozen on a code before, but as soon as I saw his hair, a bright brownish-red, my body refused to move.

It couldn't be him. My hand went down to my stomach, protectively covering it while my other went to my mouth, attempting to hold in the bile that threatened to rise up.

"Got it! Resume compressions," Mark, the ICU doctor, who had been performing the intubation, yelled as the respiratory therapist moved in to attach an ambu-bag and begin breathing for him.

Samantha began CPR on him immediately as I stared at his face. It was unrecognizable, lacerated and a bloody mess, but from his slightly bruised and battered torso, you could tell he was young, no older than 30. His legs, however, were bound tightly in wraps, clearly fresh out of surgery. Blood seemed to be leaking out of him, staining the white sheets and getting on the staff as they worked on him.

But what caught my attention was the lack of tattoos. Edward had one large visible tattoo on his shoulder making him distinguishable. His left hand was also not wearing a wedding band. This man was not my husband.

"Bella!" someone shouted, drawing my attention away from the man and up to Greg, the ER doctor. "I need you to get the shock pads off the crash cart."

He was dead. They only used the shock paddles when the heart beat was non-existent or all over the place, attempting to get a regular rhythm again, and his was flat lined.

That snapped me out of my stupor and I rushed forward to the cart, determined to save him. I grabbed them out of the tray and hooked them up to the machine and rushed forward, putting on some gloves before placing one pad on his left chest and the other on his left ribs. Once that was done, I pressed the charge button and yelled, "Clear!"

Every stepped back immediately as I pushed the button, watching his back arch with the force of the shock and turned to the monitor. Still nothing. Samantha sprung back into action, pressing down on his sternum in regular intervals while the respiratory therapist continued to pump the bag.

Greg stood next to me as we watched the scene unfold and after another minute of CPR, he looked over and nodded at me. Tears blurred my vision as I charged the defibrillator again. This had to be one of the toughest codes I've ever been on, scaring me out right by the uncanny similar shade of hair.

"Clear!" I yelled again, watching as everyone stood back once more and hit the button, his body lurching forward again and we turned to look at the monitor.

Flat line.

Mark from his position at the head of the bed spoke up just as Samantha leaned forward to start compressions again. "Stop. We've done all we can."

Tension seemed to accumulate in the room as we all stared at the man, hoping his heart would spontaneously start on his own.

Greg moved forward to check for a **pulse**, holding his fingers there for thirty seconds before he looked up at Mark and shook his head. A sense of loss filled me at his declaration. He was gone.

"Time of death – 1:42 pm."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if that was a little too much to bear. I worked in a hospital as a nurse and have been in quite a few code situations, none really as gruesome as that, but a few that were just as bad. The next one is a continuation off of this one. Thanks!


	9. January 11th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated M for adult situations, sexual content (Lemony Goodness). The songs that I listened to on repeat for this chapter were "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift and "Stay With Me" by Danity Kane, recommended by Forever_Liz. Thanks for the great rec!

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Lust

* * *

My hands were shaking, the knuckles turning white as they gripped the wheel tight. They sent me home early from work. After the code this afternoon, my mind seemed to be in a daze. I kept thinking of Edward and what I would have done or said if that had been him.

I felt guilty for being grateful it wasn't him because I honestly didn't know how I would go on without him. I've built my world around him – everything I've done since I met him was to bring us closer together, to blend our futures with each other.

The rain was beginning to pour down, soothing my shot nerves and my grip lessened slightly as I drove home, anxious to see him. I needed to see him, to reassure myself that he's there and not going away.

As the roads became harder to see, I slowed down a little as my mind flashing to the young man's mangled body. I didn't want that to happen to me.

After twenty minutes of careful driving, I pulled into the driveway and dashed inside, wanting to see him as soon as possible.

I covered my hair and ran, careful not to fall as I neared the door and threw it open. "Edward!" I called, hoping he was close so I could hug him. I missed him so much.

He appeared, coming from around the corner and smiled at me. "Hey, love. How was work?"

My face must have looked as I felt because he pulled me to him, holding me close and smoothing my hair. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

I shook my head, wanting to tell him my fears but at the same time, keep them a secret. Unsure of how I should start, I just blurted out the first think I could think of. "I had to make sure you were okay."

His grip tightened on me as he stiffened slightly. "Make sure I was okay?" he asked hesitantly. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Tears filled my eyes as I filled him on my day, leaving nothing out. "And I couldn't help but to think of you. What would I have done if that was you?" I told him. We were now sitting on the couch, me sitting cross-legged and facing him.

My eyes dropped to stare at my fingers as he shifted, angling his body towards me and bringing his hands to cup my face. "I don't know how to live without you and today just scared me a little," I whispered, my voice shaky.

He stood up, slowly pulling me to my feet. "C'mon." He led me to the bedroom, closing the door behind us and moving us to towards the bed.

"What about Lizzie?" I asked, not wanting to start anything if she was awake. But he calmed my thoughts.

"She's over at my parent's tonight. It's Friday, remember?" He chuckled, turning to look down at me. How could I forget? Lizzie always went to spend time with her grandparents Friday nights. I guess the stress of the day just caused it to slip my mind.

I grinned up at him shyly. "Whoops," I giggled. "I did forget."

"That's okay," he replied, stepping closer to me and holding me in his arms. Our foreheads came together as my eyes closed, the mood was somber again. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I felt him move my hand up so it was resting over his heart, thumping and comforting beneath my touch.

My eyes filled with tears again at the tenderness of the moment. He was here and he wasn't going anywhere. I smiled before leaning up and finding his mouth with my own.

All of the emotions that had accumulated from the day, I poured into the kiss – wanting to lose myself in him. To have him hold me close and never let me go.

His mind seemed to be in sync with mine as his arms came around me, pressing our bodies flush against each other. My hand went up to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, enjoying the slow speed at which we were moving.

I felt his hand on my back slide lower, barely brushing my ribs as it continued to my waist and gripped my hip, pulling me against his growing hardness.

He quickly made work of my scrubs, leaving me in only my undergarments, pressing soft kisses to my shoulders before he went back to my lips.

He groaned against my mouth as I gasped, his hand dancing over my rear to grip my thigh. His fingers curled underneath as he moved my leg up to wrap around his hip, the soft pads delicately caressing the sensitive skin under my knee.

This time I moaned, the pleasure he was bringing me as he barely touched my body was setting me on fire. My free hand worked its way between us to push down his pajama pants until he wiggled out of them, covering his length with my palm.

He gasped as I moved my hand a few times, stroking him long and firm, each time twisting around the head before sliding back down to the base. He broke the kiss, panting and resting his forehead on my shoulder.

Suddenly the hand that wasn't supporting me grabbed mine and moved it up to his shoulder before lifting my right leg as well, pressing me closer to him and securing them around his waist. He began to walk us backwards towards the bed, kissing me again, his tongue reaching out, licking the swell of my lower lip before it slipped into my mouth, massaging and tasting.

Leaning forward to rest my back against the bed, he climbed over me as we made our way to the center of the bed. He lips descended on mine, pushing me into the pillows as my legs spread to accommodate him – the friction between us more intense with fewer clothes.

His arms came around me, his hands quickly undoing the clasp on my bra before he tossed it aside and placed slow, open-mouthed kisses down my throat.

My fingers wove into his hair, holding his face to me as I tilted my head back, granting him further access. His warm mouth continued its path down my chest, licking one of my nipples before blowing on it. He watched it pucker before drawing it into his mouth, his eyes darting up to mine to watch my reaction.

I gripped his hair tighter and threw my head back – gasping at the pleasurable sensations he was creating. He chuckled from his position, drawing my gaze to him immediately. His eyes were dark with **lust** and want, pure desire etched onto every surface of his face.

My hands moved to pull him up to me, our lips meeting roughly. This was exactly what I needed. Just the thing to make me forget the day I had. He always knew what to do.

The kiss began to soften, our mouths moving slowly over the other as the mood changed. I felt his fingers tickle along my hip, running one under the band of my underwear before sliding it down my legs. They shifted, kicking them off the rest of the way before wrapping around his hips again, the action brushing the tip of him against me.

Our eyes snapped to each other as he lowered his hand slowly guiding himself into me, kissing me again, gentle and loving in his every movement.

He pressed further, his hand moving back up to cradle my face, continuing to place light kisses on my lips until he was all the way in.

My hand gripped his hair tighter, just as he liked it, a small moan escaping me. He pulled his hips back until he was almost out before rolling them back in, the motion heightening both of our senses.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips. "So much. And I'm not going anywhere." He began a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth into me. "I promise."

I nodded, kissing him languidly. "I know," I whispered, the hand gripping his hair loosened, running through it. "I love you, too."

His mouth hovered above mine, breathing each other in as he continued to pump into me, my fingers trailing up and down his back.

The pressure within began to build, a coil tightening in my lower abdomen. I moaned again, my nails digging into his shoulder as his lower region was consistently hitting my clit.

He grunted above me, his lips seeking mine again, speeding up his pace. The heat began to climb within me, my toes and fingers tingling and my hips rising up to meet his.

"Ung… I'm so close," he groaned, his kisses moving to my cheek, trailing down to me ear. He licked the shell before biting down gently on the lobe.

I gasped, the added sensations pushing me over the edge. My arms and legs gripped him tighter as my body shook and shuddered with the force of my orgasm, moaning and panting with pleasure.

He stiffened suddenly, his hand turning my face to look at him and our eyes met, his thrusts becoming erratic and fierce, his warmth flooding into me.

His body collapsed against me, breathing heavily despite the soft kisses he placed to my face, finally resting his forehead to mine.

I brought my hand up to brush the sweaty hair from his face, cupping his cheek and pressing our mouths together, our bodies relaxing at the others touch.

We continued to bask in the post-coital afterglow, cherishing and loving on each other until he rolled off of me, pulling me to him and we fell asleep, curled up together. The perfect ending.

* * *

**A/N**: *sigh* My first complete lemon. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible or trashy? Haha! Well.. there you go. Enjoy!


	10. January 12th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Original

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated K

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Rain, rein, and reign

* * *

He looked over the grounds,

The land over which he **reigned**.

His eyes scanning the hills and trees,

Searching for enemies.

*

**Rain** poured down,

Soaking him to the bone.

From the left, the wind blew,

From the right, a flash in the darkness.

*

Body stiffened, he watched,

Waiting for further sign of movement.

He blew his horn and pulled his horse's **reins**,

Leading his men into battle.

* * *

**A/N**: This one is very bizarre. I don't even know how I came up with it but it seemed to me to be the only way to fit in all three words. Like I said, bizarre. Haha! Enjoy!


	11. January 13th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated M for underage drinking and sexual situations

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Pajamas

* * *

"Pass that over here, Jazz!" I called out, taking a large swig of the vodka as soon as it was in my grasp. The burn was nothing new to me, I've drank before, but it seemed different, less potent, with my girl next to me.

I passed the bottle over to her next, a smug grin on my face as she swallowed a decent sized gulp and gave it back to Jasper.

"We're going to play truth, dare, or spin the bottle," Alice told us, an amused smirk playing on her face. "Combining the two games should be interesting."

Everyone laughed as we moved closer together. Alice sat next to Bella, cuddling up with her boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett with his girlfriend Rosalie next to me, making a circle.

We were all having a sleep over at Alice's house. Her parents were out of town for the weekend on a business trip to New York. We decided to have a little party with just the six of us, our group of best friends.

We have all known each other since elementary school – Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie in one grade higher than us – forming our own clique as the years went by and eventually off into pairs.

Promises were made that we would all be doing our first anything with each other – whether it was drinking, going to a party, or even getting our driver's license.

Many memories were made together, some more pleasant than others. For all of the school dances we went as a group, all the football games – Emmett, Jasper, and I playing while the girls cheered us on in the stands – also our lunch time chats.

But then there were the fights or the rumors, one bad car accident which landed Alice, Bella, and Jasper in the hospital, and a pregnancy.

Rose and Emmett found out they were pregnant a year and a half ago with a little boy which they named Jacob. They married right out of high school and couldn't be happier. Jake was currently at home with his grandparents.

We were all approaching the age of twenty, trying to start our lives out in the real world. This was the first time we've all been together in three months.

"Okay… Bella! You go first," Alice said as she placed the newly emptied bottle of vodka in the center of us.

I looked over to my fiancé, grasping her freshly adorned hand with mine and watched as her brow furrowed in concentration, her body swaying slightly.

"Uh… truth," she responded, her voice sounding unsure of her answer. Everyone else rolled their eyes. She always picked truth if it was a choice – she wasn't as outgoing as us.

"Alright," Alice began slowly, brining her finger up to her chin and tap it in a thoughtful manner. "What is your favorite sex position?"

My eyes widened slightly, darting over to Alice before back to Bella, her already pink face reddened further. Bella and I lost our virginities to each other on her seventeenth birthday. We were both pretty shy with performing the act much less talking about it.

I glared at Alice as Bella whispered, "missionary," and grabbed her chaser cup of fruit punch behind her to start drinking it. My gaze snapped to her face as she blushed further into her cup. Everyone was gaping at her, including myself.

Emmett snickered at her when she put down her drink, causing her to look at him and smile. "Emmett, truth, dare, or spin the bottle?" she asked sweetly.

His grin faltered at her innocent voice and his expression hardened slightly. "Dare."

Jasper and I whistled, making noises and cat-calling him as he tried to be all macho. "I dare you to… act out your most embarrassing moment during sex," she choked out before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

We all stared at her, gaping again at her audaciousness. Where did my shy, sweet little fiancé go? She was replaced with my deviant sexy fiancé. I burst out laughing at what she said, everyone except Emmett quickly following suit.

"W-what?" he asked, clearly stunned at her dare. She'd never asked anyone to do anything that bold before, clearly the alcohol was affecting her bashfulness.

"You heard me, get up and do it." She grinned at him, winking and leaning back on her hands as she crossed her legs. "Come on, Pony-Boy." She broke into giggles again. We called him "Pony-Boy" after a particular drunken night – he acted like a cowboy, hat and all, galloping around on his imaginary horse throughout the house.

Needless to say, no one ever forgot that night. Except Emmett, who couldn't remember it. He glared at all of us before standing up, smirked and pulled off his shirt.

The girls immediately stopped giggling, choosing to ogle his body instead. Years of football had certainly helped us guys out. We were all athletically built, but Emmett was the biggest – pure muscle. Made all the girls in high school swoon over him.

"You could always spin the bottle, Em, if you don't want to do it," she told him sweetly. He glared at her and hiked up his **pajama** pants – we were all wearing ours – and knelt down on the floor, getting into position on his elbows with his legs out straight.

Everyone immediately broke into laughter, Rosalie too, even with her cheeks blushing faintly pink. He turned to glare at everyone again, Bella the longest, before staring back at the ground in front of him.

His hips began to move slowly, thrusting into thin air, causing everyone to laugh some more. All of a sudden he started going faster, grunting with effort, until he froze, his eyes going wide and he stared down at the ground.

"Rosie, I think you just broke it," he whispered to the floor. The group busted out laughing, Alice and Jasper falling to the ground and clutching their stomachs. Bella leaned up against me, burying her face into my chest to conceal her giggles while I placed my amused grin in her hair.

Emmett got up off the floor and headed towards Rosalie, who covered her mouth with her hand, her face as red as his. That had to have been the funniest thing we'd seen in a while.

The night continued on, the bottle only getting spun three times, and lots of crazy things happening. But that's just how our group is. Crazy.

* * *

**A/N**: I probably could have gone on and more in depth with some truths or dares but I figured I'd stop it here. It was still pretty funny. :P Enjoy!


	12. January 14th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Original

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated K

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Shimmer

* * *

She turned this way and that,

Examining every inch of her skin.

Hair done up elegantly,

Dress pressed and pristine.

*

White out shown everything,

It was the main color for the day.

People ran, primping and setting up,

Today was her big day.

*

A knock on the door,

She smoothed her gown

Sunlight **shimmered**,

Highlighting her flawless face.

*

She was ready.

* * *

**A/N**: Oddly enough, I kind of like writing these little poems. They're cute and can say a lot, in little space. Enjoy!


	13. January 15th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated T - continuation off of the Pajamas prompt.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Cake

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Masen!" The DJ announced right before the explosion of noise occurred. We smiled at each other before stepping into our reception, our hands raised in greeting as we waved and grinned at our friends and family.

Slowly, we made our way to the head table and took our seats. One of the servers came by and filled our champagne glasses. We lifted them in a toast to each other, clinking them and lifting them up to have a sip, our eyes remaining locked on each other.

xXxXx

"And now, it's time for the newlyweds to cut the **cake**!" More cheers as we stood and walked over to the little table in the corner.

The photographer came around to snap pictures of us as Edward picked up the knife and moved forward, my hand holding the knife in front of his as we cut the **cake**. We placed the slice onto a plate, each grabbing a fork to scoop into the other's mouth.

Of course, we couldn't make it easy for each other. We each tried to shove the piece in up each other's nose and across his cheek. I looked into his eyes, seeing my forever.

* * *

**A/N**: This one is extremely short but I started school this week and have been crunched on time. Hence the lateness and the short, not-so-well-written story.


	14. January 16th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Original

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated K

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Evil

* * *

Dark and sinister,

It permeates everything,

Spreading gloom and fear,

Into thoughts and feelings.

*

**Evil** is lurking around every corner,

Waiting to engulf,

Waiting to possess,

Waiting to conquer.

* * *

**A/N**: For some reason I like writing these little poems. And here I thought I didn't like to write poetry. Haha!


	15. January 17th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated M, sexual situations

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Glisten

* * *

"Ung.. God, yes! Edward!"

I looked up from my position between her legs, my tongue still continuing its assault against her **glistening** folds as my eyes lock with hers. My mouth sucked hard, the tip of my tongue flicking across her swollen bud and my fingers pumping in and out, slowly curving upwards and massaging the spongy area.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, her hips furiously bucking against my mouth and hand, trying to find release. Adding more suction to the bundle of nerves, I continued to lap at it, licking and teasing it all while I watched her.

My fingers slid easily, her juices lubricating them, her walls pulsing around them on the verge of convulsing. I sucked her clit harder, continuously pressing on her G-spot until her entire body tensed, her eyes squeezing shut and mouth dropping open.

Her feet flexed on my shoulders and she shuddered, moaning and gasping loudly with pleasure. My mouth continued to work, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible. She continued to clamp softly around my fingers as her eyes opened, her body slowly relaxing.

She smiled down at me as I pulled away from her, my tongue licking around my mouth, cleaning off her liquid. I moved up to kiss her hard, her tongue slipped into my mouth as she tasted herself on me. Making my already hard erection, pulse and tighten with desire. I couldn't wait to be in her.

* * *

**A/N**: There's a little lemonade for you. Hehe! Enjoy!


	16. January 19th

**Penname**: CullenBabe86

**Original or Derivative (Fanfiction)**: Original

**Rating/Warning(s)/Notes(s)**: Rated M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Jealous

* * *

Her eyes looked at him,

Watching as he laughed and smiled.

His arms were wrapped around a woman,

Kissing and touching her neck.

*

She felt her anger increase,

A sick feeling rising within her.

Her eyes narrowed at their affection,

Fingers clenching into fists.

*

He was supposed to be with her,

Not that bitch.

Green haze filled her thoughts,

**Jealousy** consuming her.

* * *

**A/N**: Yet another poem! I seem to have a lot of fun with these, even if they are short.


	17. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to let you all know that due to unforeseen circumstances, I was unable to write the rest of the month. I could write them now and post them, but that would defeat the purpose of the challenge. Thank you for reading anyways and stay tuned for my original story: Eternal Devotion. **

**-Kristen  
**


End file.
